Chiens de guerre
by La Lune au Loup
Summary: ONE-SHOT - Germanie, 180 après J-C : la bataille qui mettra fin à la campagne menée par Marc Aurèle, vue par l'un des combattants.


﻿ 

**Les personnages, lieux et événements que vous reconnaîtrez ne m'appartiennent pas. Ce ne sont que des jouets pour mon esprit tourmenté.**

**Bonne lecture.**

**Le Loup à la Lune.**

* * *

**Avant-propos :**

**Pour comprendre ce one-shot, il faut avoir en mémoire la première scène de Gladiator.**

* * *

_Chiens de guerre_

Il fait froid. La neige brûle mes pattes. Mais bientôt tout s'enflammera. Je le sens.

Je sens leur excitation. Malgré le froid. Malgré la faim. Ils attendent la bataille. Ils la craignent et l'espèrent. La vie ou la mort. Peu importe pourvu que tout finisse.

Un cheval s'approche. Blanc. Une vague odeur de sang. Ils ont dit non.

Des cris. Ils approchent. Ils nous provoquent. Leurs mots sont durs et escarpés. Comme leur terre.

Il se baisse. Lui. Mon maître. Il gratte la terre et la renifle. Lui aussi est un chien. Le chien de garde de Rome.

Un regard, un jappement et nous nous comprenons. Nous sommes pareils. Nous tuons par fidélité.

Il se relève et monte à cheval. Je trépigne d'impatience jusqu'au moment où je peux enfin m'élancer à ses côtés.

Nous remontons des rangées de soldats aux aguets jusqu'à la forêt. C'est là qu'ils attendent. Les cavaliers.

Ils sont nerveux. Hommes et chevaux. Narines et naseaux frémissent. D'humides nuages blancs emplissent l'air. De plus en plus vite.

Mais mon maître sait les ralentir. Il sait parler à ses hommes. Ses mots les détendent. Les encouragent. Et ils rient.

Une flamme déchire le ciel et les Enfers se déchaînent.

Nous courons.

La forêt s'enflamme. Mais rien ne peut nous arrêter. Notre maître nous appelle et nous le suivons. Nous sommes ses hommes.

Sa meute.

Nous le suivons à travers les flammes. Jusqu'au champ de bataille.

L'air est saturé.

La sueur, les cris, la peur, le sang, la mort.

Des corps s'effondrent et s'entremêlent. Hommes, chevaux, Romains, barbares.

Nous sommes là pour tuer. Alors nous tuons.

Je mords, je griffe, j'égorge, j'arrache les chairs.

Leur sang emplit ma gueule et se mêle au mien. Le sang m'ennivre et je le traque. Sur les vivants. Sur les blessés. Les mourants.

Mais bientôt je sens le sien. Le sang de mon maître. Et je le suis.

Il est là. Il déchire les chairs, les transpercent. Il tue. Le sang l'a pris lui aussi et il ne voit pas celui qui s'approche de lui, l'épée à la main.

Alors j'agrippe cette main. Je la mords. Je la déchire.

Il tombe. Encore quelques coups de crocs et il lâche prise. Pas moi.

Je le prends à la gorge. Il se débat. Pas longtemps. J'avale son sang et ses cris. Les derniers.

Je m'élance sur ma prochaine proie. Je tue. Encore et encore. Jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus personne à tuer.

Plus que des morts ou des mourants.

Et au milieu des gémissements, un cri.

_" Roma Victor ! "_

La bataille est finie et la terre elle s'imprègne de sang.

Dans quelques jours la neige aura recouvert les restes du carnage. Jusqu'au prochain. Car ce n'est pas fini. Pas vraiment.Et tout recommence. Toujours. Un jour. Ailleurs.

Et partout où nous irons, le feu et le sang couleront à flots. C'est notre destin.

La vie ou la mort. Hommes ou bêtes. Peu importe.

Nous sommes tous les mêmes.

Des chiens de guerre.

* * *

**Notes de l'auteur :**

**Et un petit one-shot sur Gladiator, pour changer !**

**C'est ma belle-mère qui m'en a donné l'idée, quand nous avons regarder le film ensemble l'autre jour. Elle a fait une remarque sur le chien que l'on voit dans la première scène et je me suis dit : " En voilà une idée géniale pour un one-shot : la bataille vue par le chien ! ".**

**Comme quoi un rien suffit à titiller ma Muse !**

**Bref, j'espère que vous l'aurez aimé !**

**J'ai essayé de traduire le point de vue du chien au mieux. Sa vision des événements est très primaire, instinctive. Ce qui explique que j'emploie surtout des phrases courtes. Sans fioritures.**

**Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez !**

**Zoub' et à bientôt. **

**Le Loup à la Lune.**


End file.
